


Home Sweet Home中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, What are Tags?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一只被抛弃的小动物找到了他的新家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805452) by [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli). 



> 感谢Bean检查修改这篇文章。

今天不是一个外出的好日子。天上下着，不，酸雨从上方倾泻而下，天空被奇形怪状的紫灰色云团所覆盖。看起来就像是老天爷的呕吐物，而在卡隆它们看起来显得更加灰暗。

 

威震天正沿着街边行走，酒红色的光镜瞥了一眼昏沉的天空。“又下雨，嗯？太棒了。”他皱起眉，怒气冲冲地咕哝着。一群年轻人从他身旁跑过，寻找着躲雨的地方，他们嬉笑打闹着，因酸雨腐蚀装甲引起的瘙痒而发出阵阵尖叫。下雨天总让灰色的TF感到情绪低落，心情沮丧。幸好在几个街区开外他那温暖干燥的家正等着他。

 

威震天左侧的小巷中突然传来一阵哀鸣，他停了下来扭头看向声源。向内走了一会，威震天瞥到一抹红蓝色隐藏在生锈的消防栓下，他又靠得近些，试图找到什么东西发出那些虚弱的呜咽声。

 

一个有着亮色涂装的TF躺在一堆垃圾下，在寒冷的侵蚀下蜷缩起来瑟瑟发抖，它在听到头顶传来的雷鸣后受惊地跳起来。“嘿，你怎么一个人在这里？”威震天轻柔地问，试图不吓到已经趴伏在地上的机体。较小的机体抬起昏暗闪烁的光镜，分辨着闯入者的身份。

 

现在威震天才看清它的样子，它浑身脏兮兮的，被雨水淋得湿透……显然他还长着一对同样湿漉漉的耳朵和一条毛发参差不齐的尾巴，此时正紧紧贴着细长的银色大腿。小家伙试图立即逃跑，但唯一一条路正被眼前的大机体彻底堵死。“别担心，我不会伤害你。”威震天向他担保，小心地伸出手。红蓝色的小家伙向后缩了缩，紧张地发出咆哮，耳朵倒伏紧贴着头雕，露出小小的犬齿。威震天并不打算就此放弃，他耐心地蹲在原地。

 

可怜的小家伙花了一会才克服了恐惧，认识到眼前的大机体不会伤害自己。即使如此他还是谨慎地抽了抽鼻子，一点点靠近威震天，似乎在分辨他身上的气味。最终他意识到这个新“朋友”暂时不算个威胁，年轻的TF用鼻尖迅速轻推黑色的手掌，但在鼓起勇气后，他毫不犹豫地将脸埋进伸出的手中，汲取掌心传来的温暖。

 

看着小家伙依偎在自己的手掌中，威震天的火种泛起一阵柔软，他注意到被腐蚀露出蓝色电路的黑色项圈，上面用吊环挂着一块银色的名牌。他夹起那块锈迹斑斑的名牌，翻了个面。

 

“奥利安？你的名字是奥利安？”他无力地点点头，“你……被抛弃了，是吗？”威震天看到他又点了点头，不过这次他犹豫了一会。

 

灰色的机体一言不发地将受惊的TF抱起来，走出黑暗的小巷，“我会把你带回家。”威震天露出微笑，开口安慰他。奥利安蜷缩起来，更深地钻进威震天怀里，因寒冷而小幅度颤抖着。‘看起来我得快点。’威震天心想，低头注视着手臂中传来的战栗。

 

\----

 

威震天很快到了家，他输入安全密码后直直冲向二楼。奥利安的体温已经低得不正常；他的呼吸开始变浅，比刚出小巷时抖动得更加厉害。威震天匆匆跑向浴室，打开水龙头准备调节温度。很快浴室里就飘起温暖的水雾，浴缸里倒满了清洁溶剂。威震天小心地将奥利安放进温度适中的溶剂中，红蓝TF发出短暂的惊叫，但在适应了舒适的水温后忍不住叹了口气。

 

灰色机体任由奥利安在浴缸中舒展开来，轻轻地擦拭着尖尖的耳朵后方。奥利安将脑袋搁在浴缸边缘，闭起光镜，疲惫地小声哼哼。“你一定饿了，需要我去拿点能量块吗，小家伙？”他开口询问，同时温柔地抚摸着Autodog，他总算记起这类机型的名字。奥利安睁开眼，盯着自己的新主人，他叫了一声作为回应，再次躺回温暖的浴缸里。

 

威震天走出房间，很快端来一大盘加热好的能量块。奥利安闻到它散发出的香甜气味，跪坐着急切地向外张望。他蓬乱的尾巴不由自主地在浴缸中摇晃着，卷起一阵阵水波。威震天在浴缸旁坐下，举起能量块。他能看见奥利安的饥饿程度——小家伙的光镜紧紧地盯着能量块，慌乱之中差点掉出浴缸。“放松，奥利安，冷静点。”年长者轻笑着，举起手臂护住奥利安。

 

他将能量块抵在奥利安的唇边，轻微抬高边缘便于粉色的液体流入喉咙中。小家伙在几分钟内贪婪地喝掉了剩余部分，舔干净所有的能量液后满意地感受着饱胀的油箱。威震天总算有机会在奥利安昏昏欲睡的时候把它洗干净。小机体在填饱肚子后看起来并不在意洗个澡——只有偶尔抖动的耳朵和尾巴表明他还留有警惕性。

 

奥利安敏锐地观察着威震天的动作；他听到溶剂从毛巾上滴下的声音，感受着大型机体稳定低沉的呼吸声，在几分钟后陷入沉睡。当然，威震天直到清理完他的客人并且拧干毛巾后才意识到，小家伙可爱的脸庞上露出恬静的表情，大半胸甲都浸在渐渐变冷的水中。威震天将他提出浴缸，在橱柜中找到一条电热毯裹在奥利安身上，抱起他走出浴室。

 

等奥利安和威震天一起躺在充电床上时，他找到舒适的姿势蜷伏起来，不由自主地挤向威震天寻求着温暖。威震天自然不在意他的小动作；事实上有人睡在他旁边的感觉相当好，在过了那么久后终于能和他人分享一张充电床。现在他有机会欣赏小客人漂亮的装甲。噢，奥利安确实很可爱。柔软丰满的双唇，纤细的腰际，曲线优美的髋部……更别提那双细长的大腿……普神在上，威震天才碰见奥利安没多久，看起来他已经被小家伙彻底迷住了！

 

威震天伸出手指拂过已经烘干的蓝色耳朵，它轻轻抖动着，奥利安发出一阵不满的小声咕哝。灰色TF轻笑着，因拥有了自己的宠物而兴奋不已。当然，这绝对不是你想象中的那种宠物。奥利安可不是用宠物就能概括的字眼。或许他……在未来对威震天会有更重要的意义……

 

最终，睡意笼罩了威震天的处理器，他闭起眼睛进入睡眠。

 

\----

 

第二天对威震天和奥利安来说都不轻松。显然小家伙昨天太过疲惫，以至于早晨醒来时记不起昨晚发生的任何事情。他在醒来后迅速跳下充电床，凶狠地冲威震天咆哮着，一边后退一边试图远离眼前的‘陌生人’。

 

咆哮听起来并不具有侵略性，而是惊慌失措，充满了恐惧。奥利安一动不动地僵在原地，发白的光镜紧紧盯着威震天的每一个举动，试图把自己藏进阴影里的小角落。

 

威震天对自己叹了口气，从床上坐起身后走下楼梯。奥利安冲着离开的灰色机体大吼着，直到听不到任何声音后才停下来。他蜷缩起来，试图平复胸腔中的颤抖。但在沉重的脚步声再次响起时，咆哮声又从房间里传来，甚至比之前更加响亮。他的举止比起宠物更像是还未驯化的野兽，威震天思索着，端着一小盘早餐能量块和磨牙棒走进房间。

 

蓝色的尾巴蜷曲在银色的大腿间，奥利安俯下身子，怒目瞪视着不速之客站在几步开外。

 

“你不用那样，我现在不会碰你。”灰色机体嘟哝着，将托盘放在床边的桌子上。奥利安希望自己能得到独处的时间，他发出嘶哑的狂吠，对着威震天威胁地露出尖牙。“我建议你补充能量。等我回来时，我希望看到你已经喝光这些能量块。”他在下楼前提醒。

 

过了一段时间后威震天返回检查，令他沮丧的是，那顿早饭依旧原封不动地待在原地，奥利安正缩在角落，背对着他。灰色机体摇了摇头，捡起一块能量块戳了个洞，对着宠物狗吹了声口哨。奥利安的耳朵倒向声源，威震天再次重复了自己的动作后小家伙才扭过头。

 

“过来。”他轻声开口，拿出磨牙棒沾上甜蜜的粉色能量，像抛出诱饵般向奥利安伸了伸。

 

奥利安从喉咙深处挤出咆哮声，目光从覆满能量液的磨牙棒转向温柔的红色光镜。他四肢着地，缓慢地向前挪动——他的尾巴低垂着，耳朵紧张地倒伏在蓝色的头雕上——一点一点靠近威震天，等他离得足够近时，奥利安认真地嗅了嗅眼前的美餐，一口咬住夺了过去。小家伙高兴地舔舐着嘴里的磨牙棒，咬去表面古铜色的锈层，就像一头小狗崽正从母亲那得到赖以生存的能量。

 

在舔去所有能量液后，奥利安继续啃咬着光秃秃的磨牙棒，失望地发现已经没有那股甜蜜的味道。威震天重新捡起一根新的，伸进能量块里转了转后伸到奥利安面前。

 

等磨牙棒表面的锈层全部被啃干净后奥利安已经吃掉了两个能量块，他没有捡起第三块浅紫色的美味能量块，而是希望威震天喂给他。这让年长者有机会亲近并小心地喂食他的宠物狗，奥利安正坐在他的脚边，津津有味地享用着能量液，受伤的尾巴满意地左右摇晃。

 

但在他们吃完这顿早饭后，奥利安迅速撤回被当成“避难所”的小角落，在那里待上足足一天。

 

这成了少数几次奥利安愿意让威震天喂食的时刻。但不到一天之内，小家伙就开始挤在威震天的身旁，虽然他还对眼前的陌生人抱有警戒心。

 

\----

 

威震天试图把奥利安带去医院，但少不了一顿挣扎。小家伙不喜欢躺在手术台上，在麻醉状态下被各种医用工具戳来戳去。最后，医生只好给奥利安注射麻醉剂才得以检查。

 

“嗯，看起来他的喉咙管道损毁的很严重。你说他被虐待过，对吗？虽然听起来很不妙，但治疗方法其实简单。”医生检查着奥利安的发声器，嘴里咕哝着。威震天的目光扫过进入睡眠的奥利安，温柔地抚摸着毛茸茸的耳朵。小家伙在镇静剂的作用下露出平和的表情。

 

“除了一点营养不良，我没有找到系统上有任何损坏，吃一点治疗喉咙的药他就能痊愈了。如果还有后续症状或者表现不适，请立即到医院来。”医生坚定地关照，“尾巴就不需要单独开药了，我给你的药物同时也能治疗尾巴。他醒来之后你们就可以走了。”

 

等到奥利安从麻醉剂的效力中醒来后，医生将药交给向他道谢的看护人，后者拉着还有些摇摇晃晃的奥利安离开医院。

 

回家后，威震天将奥利安平放在沙发上，让可怜的小东西从麻醉剂中清醒过来。“感觉怎么样，小家伙？”他开口询问，抚摸着弯曲的后背。奥利安并没有回答他，他的头雕低垂，显然已经昏昏欲睡。

 

从已经在沙发上睡着的奥利安身旁站起，威震天走向办公室，准备处理堆积起来的日常工作。

 

\----

 

接下来的几天都相当平和，奥利安的喉咙——和他的尾巴——都愈合得相当快，已经不需要再次造访医院，感谢那苦涩难闻的药剂。伤口的痊愈也对奥利安产生了积极的作用；他变得更外向，也和看护人越来越亲密，他甚至会坐在威震天的膝盖上试图获取他的注意力，得到几下舒适的抚摸。

 

每过一天，他的宠物狗就愈发自在开朗，这让威震天感到欣慰不已。简单地看一眼活力充沛的奥利安就能使威震天的心情好转起来。

 

短短两个月内，他们已经亲密无间。

 

威震天深深地喜爱着奥利安——反之亦然。但更重要的是，年长者希望得到他的信任，这才是最关键的一步。


	2. Chapter 2

清晨如期而至，威震天困倦地闭着眼，感到有什么正舔着他的脸颊。然而一阵拉长的吃力呜咽让他知道自己睡不了多久了，威震天疲惫地睁开一只眼，模糊地看到一抹红蓝色正摇晃着毛茸茸的尾巴等在床头，急切地盼望主人起床。威震天坐起身，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，“你什么时候起床的？”他伸手将奥利安拉近些，“大概一个小时之前。”奥利安老实地回答，他的声音依旧有些刺耳，但已经逐渐清晰起来。

 

“我睡觉的时候你都在干些什么？”灰色的机体询问道。

 

“没做什么，就躺在这儿。你知道你会说梦话吗？听起来真的很好玩。”奥利安一脸无辜地轻笑。

 

“我才不会说梦话。”威震天咕哝着，并没有被这个试试逗乐。奥利安立即后悔起自己说的话，他低垂着头，双耳倒伏，紧张地坐在威震天身旁。“请原谅我，主人。我不该说出那些话，我应该为刚才的所作所为受到惩罚。”威震天叹了口气，伸出手抚过有些苍白的蓝色面颊，“首先，我没有必要惩罚你。其次，我也不是什么‘主人’，你可以直接叫我的名字，知道了么？”奥利安稍稍抬起头，依偎着宽厚的手掌，脸上泛起红晕。

 

“知-知道了……威震天。”

 

“真乖。”

 

灰色机体坐起身伸着懒腰，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀后走下楼梯。奥利安紧跟在他的身后。

 

走到厨房后威震天着手为他俩准备早饭。小家伙瞪大了蓝色的光镜，盯着他的每一个动作。“早饭想吃什么？”

 

“嗯，都行。我什么都吃。”威震天会意地点点头，很快烤好了两人份的能量煎饼。

 

做好早饭后他们沉默地享用着自己的一份；威震天端着一杯能量咖啡，仔细阅读着早报，奥利安则盯着窗外的天空。年长者瞥见对方光镜中的些许哀伤，担忧地放下杯子，“怎么了？你看起来有点不安。”

 

“啊，我很好。就是……想到……我现在又能有家了……还有人照顾我。我对此十分感激，谢谢您。”

 

威震天的手指搭上奥利安水蓝色的小巧手掌，温柔地注视着他，“不用感谢我，我只是不能把你丢在那个小巷子里不管。我能知道为什么你被抛弃的原因吗？”厨房内再次陷入一片沉寂，沉重的气氛笼罩着他们。“呃，如果我告诉你，你肯定会觉得恶心。”奥利安的耳朵耷拉着，“我不会，但这取决于你是否告诉我。我不会强迫你。”威震天安慰道，拇指摩擦着奥利安的指节。

 

他摇摇头，“不，或许说出来能让我好受些。”

 

奥利安告诉了威震天他的过去。奥利安并不是一直都是流浪狗，他的第一任主人叫Macrocode，一位。虽然奥利安只是一个宠物，他依旧得到了温柔的警官平等的对待。对奥利安来说Macrocode就是他的全部；他只要跟随着自己的主人就心满意足了。

 

但好景不长，Macrocode患上了一种现在无法治愈的癌症，他在医院的病床上度过了剩余的日子，奥利安忠诚地守在他的床侧，一再祈祷他的主人能够尽快痊愈。可他并没有等来奇迹，三个月不到Macrocode的火种就彻底熄灭了。

 

四个保安将奥利安从Macrocode毫无生气的胸口扯开，他挣扎着希望能回到主人身边。“不！放开我！我想和他待在一起！M-Macrocode！请睁开眼！”

 

红蓝机体最后被送进了拍卖会，这是他经历过最羞辱的体验……暂时而已。直到一个橘色光镜，浑身笼罩着阴郁气场的TF向他走来，那就是Napalmcore，他乐忠于肆意殴打他人，还是个臭名昭著的醉鬼。不会有比他更糟糕的塞伯坦人了，他就是奥利安所经历过最差劲的主人。

 

至于为什么他被抛弃了？Napalmcore是个很难相处的主人，几乎每一天他都会想出各种各样的方法惩罚奥利安。最常见的手段就是恶毒的掌掴或是被一根铁棍抽打。

 

直到有一天，他强迫奥利安给一个霸天虎士兵舔管子，但Napalmcore对他的生涩感到十分不满，几乎把奥利安的尾巴扯下来。在此之后，他被锁进一间极其狭小黑暗的笼子，沉重的铁链挂在他的项圈上。

 

最终，令奥利安惊惧不已的主人厌倦了他，并把他丢进了那个小巷子里——很久之后——威震天发现了他。Napalmcore 留给他的最后一句话就是“你都不值得我动手杀了你。”

 

“我也不知道在那巷子里待了多久，接下来……好吧，你知道的。”他低着头，眼泪顺着面颊滴落在吃了一半的早餐上。威震天一言不发地站起身，绕过桌子拥抱住奥利安。“威-威震天？你在——？”威震天并没有回答，将小机体拉入一个吻。

 

“我无法想象你经历过的那些噩梦，但相信我，我不会让你重新想起那些过去，我也不会让它再次发生。我保证。”他低声耳语，紧紧抱住奥利安柔软的机体，毛绒绒的蓝色尾巴轻微晃动着。“谢——谢谢。谢谢您。”奥利安的声音带着哭腔，他将脸埋入威震天宽阔的胸膛。

 

他们站在原地，直到小机体的啜泣声渐渐停下。“感觉好点了吗？”威震天抬起奥利安的头雕询问道，“嗯，好很多。”小家伙擦干眼泪，露出微笑。

 

\----

 

“我今天晚上要出去一趟，一起来吗？”灰色机体在客厅里发问，奥利安坐在角落里瞥了他一眼，“我不知道，我已经很久没有出去过了。”他咕哝着，威震天走向他的宠物，轻拍奥利安的头雕，“那是过去，现在是现在。你应该多出去走走，我才不会把你下半辈子都关在房间里。就算为了我，怎么样？”

 

这让奥利安信心倍增，点头同意。

 

“那么，我们要去哪里？”小家伙好奇地询问，“鉴于这算是我们的第一次‘约会’，我想去我最喜欢的俱乐部，就在几个街区开外。如果你不介意的话。”

 

“当然不。”小家伙露出笑容，粘上威震天的手臂。甜蜜的笑容和天真的表情让威震天情不自禁地露出微笑，“你真可爱，奥利安，或许我该盯紧你。”

 

夜幕缓缓降临，但这并没有破坏两人亲密愉快的气氛；星星高悬在空中闪烁着，；如同在深蓝色天鹅绒上起舞的无数光点。

 

很快他们就走到了俱乐部，震耳欲聋的音乐让奥利安敏感的耳朵感到有些不适，男女TF在俱乐部内或跳舞，或聊天，啜饮甜味能量液。五颜六色的灯光随着音乐的节拍旋转着，随着音乐的更替明灭闪烁着。

 

说实话，涌动的人群吓到了奥利安，这是他第一次看到那么多塞伯坦人，还是在如此狭小的空间内。威震天注意到了他的不自在，抬起手臂搂住他的腰，“别担心，没什么恐怖的。”他温柔地鼓励奥利安抬起头。

 

奥利安听话照做了，但他并没有看见其他长着耳朵或者尾巴的机体；他是这里唯一一只宠物狗。这个发现让他感到更加紧张，但他知道只要跟着威震天，就没人会做些不合时宜的举动。“啊，威震天！很高兴在这儿碰到你！”一个陌生人向他们走来，招呼着灰色机体。

 

“真高兴看见你，震荡波。玩的怎么样？”威震天露出笑容，抬手拥抱了他的老朋友，“不能更好了，伙计，你看这儿的气氛多好。我就知道你今天会来，所以给你留了桌子。”独眼的TF高兴地告诉他，“喔，你好啊。这是哪个小可爱？”震荡波惊叫一声，红色光镜转向奥利安。被提到的小机体向后退了一步，胆怯地躲到威震天身后。“他叫奥利安，我们两个月前碰到的。”

 

“真是可爱的小家伙。鉴于你今天带了讨人喜欢的宠物来，我可要好好招待你。”震荡波大步走向吧台，“请入座吧，我会给你们拿点高纯来，第一轮免费。”

 

震荡波给他们留的桌子远离舞池，是一个比较安静的好地方，这就是威震天喜欢它的理由。奥利安有些紧张，不安地搅动手指试图让自己平静下来。“奥利安？”年长者扭头看着他，“我……我现在不觉得来这里是个好主意……”威震天轻笑着亲吻他的额头，“我说过，这里没什么恐怖的。”

 

正当奥利安准备反驳时，震荡波端着他们的高纯走了过来，在轻拍他的头雕后转身招待其他客人。高纯泛着诱人的色泽，散发出一阵阵甜蜜的气味。威震天拿起一块粉色的能量块递给他，奥利安小心地尝了尝混合在一起的能量液。崭新的味道在舌尖慢慢融化；些许的苦涩中混着一丝清甜，这是个不错的体验。“好喝吗？”威震天开口询问，倾身轻蹭蓝色的耳朵，这让奥利安差点把手里的能量液全都洒出来。普神在上，这很痒！“比-比想象中还要好。这挺好喝的。”他感到面颊迅速烧了起来，不仅仅因为高纯……

 

他们谈论起自己的兴趣，喜欢的话题，和夹杂着乱七八糟猜测的古老故事，随心所欲地说出自己想到的事情。但随着夜晚的慢慢过去，那些高纯也见了底。威震天注意到后站起身准备再去买一些，“我去买点喝的，想要点什么？不用？那我马上就回来，别担心。”

 

奥利安独自坐在桌前，但时间并不长，他一直安慰自己，威震天买完高纯后会马上回来的，不是吗？他叹了口气，靠在装着坐垫的长椅上，“我猜这感觉不坏……”

 

“抱歉，我们能坐在这儿吗？”突然出现在奥利安正前方的陌生人发问，另一个正站在他的身旁，不怀好意地瞥了眼奥利安，视线游走在红色的胸甲上，“事实上我在等我的伙伴回来。”奥利安试图表现得礼貌些。

 

“别担心，他一回来我们就走，怎么样？”

 

噢，不……他一点也不喜欢这节骨眼上的意外！他几乎能肯定这两个家伙想干些什么。两个陌生人正挤在奥利安的身侧，这让他更加伤脑筋。陌生TF毫不掩饰地盯着他的装甲，缓缓扯出一丝微笑，“老天，看我们找到了什么？我的小家伙，你可是我看过最火辣的机体了。”左侧的陌生人咕哝着，凑上前去闻了闻奥利安身上的气味，手掌搭上银色的大腿。

 

奥利安准备起身离开，但另一架机体抓住他的头雕，迫使他看向一对恶毒的绿色光镜。“的确很可爱。你说的没错，我欠你一次。”他身上弥漫着高纯呛人的酒气，奥利安扭动着试图避开，但只是徒劳无功；左边TF的手掌深入大腿内侧，摩擦着他的对接面板。

 

“啊—！请……请停下！”他惊恐地呜咽着。

 

“哦，他的声音真好听~幸运~继续乞求吧小家伙，你只能让我更硬。”右方宽大的机体压低嗓音，紧紧抓着奥利安的头雕，手指用力搓揉蓝色的耳朵。

 

几乎像是过了半辈子那么久，威震天准备挤过喧闹的人群返回原位……此时他看到的景象让他一把捏碎了手里的鸡尾酒。奥利安被两个陌生的好色TF夹在中间肆意骚扰，威震天顿时怒火中烧。他知道如果在酒吧内打起来会被保安赶出去，但这不能阻止他大步赶到桌前，光镜内掀起全然的愤怒。“你们干什么？！给我滚开！”他咆哮着，将离他较近的一个从奥利安身上拉开，年轻TF因突如其来的干涉倒吸一口气，“冷静点，老兄。我们只是找点乐子罢了，一起不？”另一个醉醺醺地讥笑，伸出舌头舔过奥利安颤抖的面颊。

 

威震天酒红色的光镜泛着暴怒的白光，“把你那肮脏的爪子……收起来。立刻！”他咬紧牙关威胁，紧紧抓着那个该死的炉渣。

 

他的怒火让奥利安找回了一点自信，他扭头对着身旁的TF低声吼叫，出其不意地咬向几秒前还抓着头雕的庞大机体。

 

被袭击者吃痛地摇晃手掌——至少在试图——甩开紧咬不放的奥利安，他把牙扎得更深，带出不少能量液。随着一声恶心的嘎吱声响，陌生人大声尖叫着，他的手指已经被奥利安咬得骨折。“嘿，你。清理一下这里，这两个家伙喝多了。”威震天拦住路过的女侍者命令道，“我们马上就走。”奥利安迅速站起身，放开还在哀嚎的TF跟了上来。“你还好吗？”威震天担心地询问，“嗯—嗯，有点……被吓到了，没什么。”奥利安回答，他的声音夹杂着轻微颤抖，舌尖血液难闻的味道让他皱起脸。

 

在保安感到现场前他们便离开了酒吧，室外的空气变得有些阴冷，漆黑的夜空缀满星辰——塞伯坦的两颗卫星都开始变得黯淡，没有它们的光芒后星光变得更加明显。两人沉默地并肩行走，威震天能理解奥利安此时依旧沉浸在刚才的震惊之中，很快他们便走到了家，两人都如释重负地叹了口气。

 

“现在去睡觉比较好。”打开房门后威震天建议道，奥利安点点头，转身跑上楼梯，他的双耳向后倒伏，涨红的脸上露出哀伤羞耻的表情。威震天跟着小家伙走进卧室，看到奥利安正坐在床沿，他低垂着头，颤抖的双手紧紧抓住膝盖。

 

奥利安坐在床边，抬头看向威震天，羞耻感笼罩在他的心头；这场意外让他回想起关于前任主人的那些记忆。阴魂不散……让他感到恶心！灰色机体在奥利安面前单膝跪下，耐心地等待着他抬头。威震天什么都没有说，他温柔地亲吻年轻机体的双唇，“我知道你在想什么，别让过去的回忆影响你的现在。”年长者轻声低语，抚摸他苍白的面颊。奥利安伸手环住威震天的脖子，发出细不可闻的啜泣。

 

他们的装甲相互磨蹭，过近的距离让奥利安感到新奇；一阵奇怪的触感渗入体内的每个零件，这是他以前从未有过的感觉。想要挨得更近，触碰对方，感到……彼此之间的爱。渴望。红蓝机体犹豫地伸出舌头，快速舔过威震天的颈部管线。

 

“奥—奥利安？”

 

“我-感觉热……这……这里……”奥利安轻声咕哝着，引导灰色的手掌触碰敏感温热的对接面板，发出细小的呻吟声。威震天有些惊讶，他的历任床伴、炮友或者随便怎么称呼的人都没有那么快想跟他上床。虽然这么说，但这让他挺兴奋的。

 

普神在上，尤其是奥利安的语气，小机体在这方面没什么经验，但他迅速地察言观色，做出反应，“可—可以上床吗......”他看起来有些尴尬，威震天露出微笑，将他一起带上床。红蓝机体跪坐在威震天上方，弯下腰轻吻宽阔的灰色胸膛，背部弯出好看的弧度，蓬松的尾巴急不可耐地摇来摇去，他顺着健壮的机体一路落下亲吻，最终来到对接面板前。奥利安犹豫地抬头看了眼主人，小心翼翼地舔了一下，收获一声闷哼。

 

“请—请释放您自己，主人。”奥利安舔舐着灼热的面板，征求他的意见。威震天喜欢听奥利安叫他主人，虽然他之前还让惊惶不已的宠物放弃这个称呼——但这听起来的确很让人兴奋......当然了，不是坏的那种。面板划开，奥利安瞪大光镜，盯着挺立的输出管，面甲迅速涨得通红。他犹豫了一小会，双手握住粗壮的根部，试探性地舔舐输出管的前端，“唔...奥利安...”灰色机体抚摸着毛茸茸的耳朵；他有多久没如此好好享受一场对接了？太久了。

 

宠物狗张开嘴，将管身吞入口中，在唾液的润滑下，吞入过大的输出管显得不再那么困难。他竖起耳朵仔细听着威震天发出的叹息，湿润的接口一张一合地挤出大量润滑液，顺着湿濡的大腿滴在床上，突如其来的强烈情感让他有些不知所措。

 

威震天没敢抓住水蓝色的头雕往下摁，毕竟他的喉咙还在恢复期中，奥利安一边努力地吮吸着，手指一边服侍没能吞下的输出管根部，意外地享受管头溢出的润滑液。他的确学的很快，灰色机体已经很久没有沉溺于如此美妙的口活了，奥利安学习的速度简直令人惊叹。不，不是那种敷衍的惊叹，这感觉就像....普神在上，没有词语能形容这有多棒！

 

灰色机体很快就忍不住了，他将蓝色头雕向后轻轻推开，灼热的对接液涌入喉咙深处，肿胀的管身与嘴唇间拉出淫靡的银丝。威震天的胸甲上下起伏，冷却风扇加速运转，“这......简直太...普神啊。”他稳住呼吸，奥利安擦干净嘴角，跪坐在他身边，“您—您还想继续—吗？”他结结巴巴地询问。

 

“当然了。”威震天紧盯着他的猎物，咧嘴一笑。

 

奥利安露出害羞的笑容，躺倒在饲主身上，啃咬他的嘴唇。黑色的尖锐指爪顺着大腿逐渐向上游移，划过小巧的臀部，停在接口附近打着转，小机体发出惊叫，对接面板自动划开，露出湿濡颤抖的输出管。“慢慢来，我不想伤着你。”威震天磨蹭着丰满的嘴唇，低声安慰。

 

黑色的手指绕着紧闭的接口缓缓打转，奥利安发出小声的呻吟，尾巴高高竖起，“那么急不可待？”霸天虎轻声咕哝着，怀里的小机体已经说不出话，只能急切地点点头。指爪缓缓没入接口，湿热的甬道立即绞紧入侵者，奥利安缩了起来，因第一次被他人爱抚而有些紧张，“我弄痛你了吗？”威震天有些不太确定。

 

“没—没有，我只是......不太习惯，离我上次—上次......对接已经很久了。”奥利安仰起头，呻吟着试图调整姿势。

 

霸天虎缓慢地扩张狭窄的接口，确保刺激到所有敏感节点，一边抚摸怀中娇小的机体，划过每一条装甲缝隙。炽热的快感在下体逐渐积累，奥利安扭动着撑住灰色胸甲，“感...感觉很...很好...请—请别停下...！”他啜泣出声，“我没想到会那么顺利。”威震天咕哝着，俯下身啃咬纤细敏感的颈部管线。

 

他缓慢地在接口内挤入另一根手指，奥利安咽回疼痛的哭喊，像只塞伯坦猫咪一样紧闭着眼睛弓起背，“我....啊....还想—想要....”满意于小机体迷乱的呜咽，威震天撤回沾满润滑液的手指，在充能的输出管抵在接口时他的宠物发出空虚的呜咽声，“可能有一点桶，但我一定会慢慢来。”他咕哝着保证，抓住小巧的臀部逐渐插入黏腻湿热的甬道，奥利安的光镜猛地睁大，他张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，整个机体因濒临容纳极限而颤抖不已。

 

管身根部也尽数没入，威震天一动不动地等待奥利安逐渐适应，满足于紧紧环绕着输出管的温热接口，而他的宠物狗则发出哀嚎，死死抓住他的后背，在厚实的装甲上留下一道道痕迹。“嘶，我该知道被你挠是什么滋味的。”霸天虎倒吸一口气，既疼痛又愉悦。

 

“明明是—是你...太大了。”奥利安喘着气扭来扭去，只让输出管顶到更深的地方，而这就是威震天想要的信号。淫靡的水声伴随着哭泣，呻吟在房间内响起，紧致的接口伴随着半心半意的哭泣有规律地蠕动挤压不断膨大的管身，奥利安伸手抚慰自己小巧的输出管，第一次探索自己的敏感带，指爪划过顶端带来的快感让他几乎从灰色机体身上摔下去。

 

“你真漂亮……为什么我没有早点遇到你？”

 

红蓝相间的宠物狗并没有回答，他的头雕轻靠在强壮的胸膛上，满意地听着装甲下火种强劲的跳动声。

 

不知道为什么，但他觉得十分心安，虽然拆卸曾经一度成为他的噩梦……但那已经是很久很久以前的事了。他……他爱着威震天，他也知道对方永远不会伤害自己。至少不会抱有什么目的……

 

奥利安紧紧揪住床单，快感在下腹不断积累灼烧，威震天重新拾回对接的控制权，但谨慎地确保自己不会伤到他小巧的爱人。

 

很快，小机体再也无法忍受接口内的搅动，他仰起头啜泣着发出尖叫，对接液溅上他和威震天的腹部。奥利安的高潮使内壁也随之绞紧，一波波地挤压深色的输出管，霸天虎发出低沉的咆哮，对接液被悉数射入奥利安体内，混合着润滑液滴落在床单上。

 

威震天进入轻度充电状态，奥利安依旧趴在灰色机体上，异常清醒，脑海中充斥着那些可怖的画面与污秽的回忆。前任主人那双锐利的橙色光镜在视野中燃烧，他因过去的虐待茫然失措，涌起的眼泪模糊了光镜。奥利安默不作声地啜泣着，不知道是否能在威震天的拥抱中感到安全，还是每一分每一秒都被那痛苦的回忆所折磨。

 

厚实的手臂揽住颤抖的装甲，在睡梦中无意识地轻轻爱抚让他的火种充满了温暖与安全感。没错，这就是他的家，这就是他未来的归宿，奥利安现在才意识到，自从他遇到威震天的那一刻起，无处安放的归属感与爱意便找到了可赠与的对象。他摇了摇尾巴，躺在灰色的大腿上，心满意足地闭上眼睛。

 

END


End file.
